Information overload V2
by Luv satin
Summary: Originally for TSS contest 5.Frustrated with Harry's lack of knowledge of Wizarding culture and society, Lucius starts Harry on a course of learning and discovery, including that of a more personal nature. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**; Neither Harry Potter nor any associated characters belong to me. All are the property of J.K. Rowling._

Hey, so this is the same basic story as the one-shot I did on _the silver snitch_. I put it into chapters and added more detail, also (hopefully) corrected most of the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. The original story is covered in chapters 1-5, I have added some extra things in each part, but it's up to you if you want to re-read it. So, here it is hope you enjoy it.

Cheers then!

Luv satin.

Information overload V2

Chapter1

The great hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was lit with the glow of hundreds of candles, floating above the house tables, as the students arrived. Throwing patches of dark and light against the walls, and casting eerie shadows on the faces of the students and teachers. The enchanted ceiling reflected a clear blue-black sky full of twinkling, shimmering stars, surrounding a waxing moon.

Harry Potter looked up at the bright moon as he made his way through the entrance to the great hall and over to the Gryffindor table. His mind drifted to Remus Lupin, wishing that he was at the school that year.

"I wonder who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is this year," he commented to his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "I wish Remus was coming back."

"Who knows mate," replied Ron "Guess we'll find out soon though."

"Anyone would be better than that Umbridge woman," added Hermione in an uncharacteristic display of criticism for a teacher. "Professor Lupin was our best DADA professor though."

The three sat down at their table and looked towards the head table. They were unable to see anyone that they didn't know. Hagrid was missing, but they knew that he was taking the first years across the lake. McGonagall wasn't there either; they assumed that she was waiting to bring in the first years.

"Snape's not at the head table either," Hissed Hermione. The boys looked at each other, remembering the last time that Snape had been absent from the head table in their second year. Each was wondering if anyone had been caught breaking the rules. Neither had a chance to reply however, as McGonagall entered at that moment followed by the new first years. Harry noticed Hagrid slipping into the hall from the side door near the head table, looking less than pleased. He elbowed Ron in the side to point out Hagrid. Ron nodded while glaring at Harry and rubbing his side.

Professor Dumbledore stood and waved his hands for silence. This was unusual as speeches were normally made after the feast had finished. Hermione was staring at Dumbledore with a slight frown on her face. She was trying to figure out what was going on. The noise in the hall gradually died. Once he was sure that everyone was silent, Dumbledore lowered his arms.

"I know this is unusual," Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle and a glance that seemed directed toward a certain frizzy haired Gryffindor. "But I feel it necessary to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Art's professor and explain a few things." Dumbledore turned slightly towards the door that Hagrid had entered through. "So without further ado, please welcome Lucius Malfoy."

As Lucius Malfoy entered the great hall accompanied by Snape, they were greeted by a deafening silence, and a sea of shocked faces. With the exception of the Slytherin table, most of whom looked smug. Malfoy merely raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk playing around his lips. Both professors made their way to their seats, ignoring the continued silence. Dumbledore took advantage of the silence to continue speaking.

"As I'm sure you know Mr Malfoy was among those arrested last year, suspected of being Death Eaters. At the subsequent trial, that took place a few weeks ago, Mr Malfoy was found innocent and all charges were dropped. Minister Fudge appointed Mr Malfoy as professor in the belief that he is the most qualified for the job." Dumbledore paused at this point, sending a stern look toward the Gryffindor table. "I expect all students to treat Professor Malfoy with the same respect accorded to myself and the other professors. Now, on with the sorting!"

At these words whispers rippled through the hall, they only stopped for the sorting hat's song. The students resumed their conversations once the sorting had concluded. As did the conversations of the teachers of the teachers.

"Do none of these students have table manners Severus?" Asked Malfoy with a sneer on his face, as he surveyed the students eating.

"I've noticed that any manners at all seem to be in short supply, let alone table manners," Replied scowling at the student body at large, his eyes coming to rest on one table in particular. "Especially they are lacking in Gryffindor's."

"Now Severus lets not let rivalries influence us," admonished Malfoy, as he turned has gaze on the table in question. "Though you do seem to have a point. Tell me, are the old social graces not taught and practiced anymore? From your earlier statement, however, I am not optimistic."

"The purebloods are taught by their families, but do not put their knowledge to use. The same is true for most of the half-blood," Snape turned to face Malfoy, his scowl still in place. "The mood bloods know nothing, nor are they taught by the school. Some of the half-bloods are the same. Most notably the famous Mr Potter." The last sentence was spat out, his lip curling with distaste.

"Really," Said Malfoy narrowing his eyes and looking at the Gryffindor table with renewed interest.

"What's going on in that head of yours Lucius?" Asked Snape suspiciously. "I know that look, and it always means trouble for someone."

"Nothing you need to worry about Severus." Replied Malfoy with a smirk. "Let's speak of more pleasant things, shall we?"

_T.B.C_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**; Neither Harry Potter nor any associated characters belong to me. All are the property of J.K. Rowling._

Information overload V2

Chapter2

The next morning as they went down to breakfast the Gryffindor trio were discussing their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. None of them were happy with the thought of Lucius Malfoy teaching them.

"Why would Dumbledore let that Death Eater teach here?" Exclaimed Ron "I thought that one would be enough."

"It didn't sound like he had a choice," Hermione said frowning, and shooting a disapproving look at Ron for his reference to Snape. "He said that Fudge appointed him. He must have bribed his way into the job somehow. I hope he's not another rubbish teacher!"

"Malfoy is going to be even more of an insufferable git now his father's teaching here," said Harry looking at his timetable, which had been delivered while Hermione was speaking. "Oh no, we've got DADA first."

"Let's go then." Stated Hermione firmly, eager to find out more.

"Steady on Hermione!" Said Ron with a horrified look on his face. "We haven't finished eating yet!"

"Honestly Ron, there are more important things than food!" Huffed Hermione. Despite her words she sat back down and continued eating. "Just hurry up."

The boy's grinned, at each other and bolted down the remainder of their food. Despite their objections both wanted to find out more. Hermione was the last to finish and as soon as she was done she jumped out of her seat. The boy's followed with Ron shaking his head at Hermione's actions.

The three made their way from the great hall and to the classroom; where they sat down to wait. It seemed at though all the houses had been combined for this N.E.W.T. class. Members of each house entered the room and took their seats. Including two Slytherins; Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode. They stopped at the Gryffindor trio's desk, but didn't say anything as Lucius Malfoy entered the room at that moment. Draco sneered at the Gryffindors before the Slytherins moved to their seats. The rest of the class passed without incident.

"He seems to really know his stuff." Commented Hermione approvingly as she packed her bag after class.

"Of course he knows his stuff Hermione. He's a Death Eater!" Cried Ron, staring at her with an incredulous expression. They had started to move towards the door when a voice stopped them.

"Mr Potter, if I might have a word with you." Lucius Malfoy's request cut through the chatter of the students.

"I'll see you guy's back in the common room," Harry said with a sigh. Smiling slightly at the worried expressions on his friends' faces. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Ron and Hermione left the classroom, throwing back worried glances and looking less than convinced of Harry's last statement. Draco Malfoy stopped at the doorway and sneered at Harry.

"What's the matter Potter? Having trouble with classes?" Malfoy smirked maliciously. "Hoping for remedial DADA to go with remedial potions."

"That's enough, Draco," Lucius Malfoy's calm voice stopped the reply that Harry had been about to snap.

Malfoy smirked and exited the room, looking smug that Harry never got the chance to reply to his insults. Harry walked over to Lucius Malfoy, who was sitting at his desk, as the last of the students left the room. He was still angry at the younger Malfoy, and not getting a chance to insult him back had made him even more irritated.

"Mr Potter," Malfoy started, "What do you know about the wizarding world?"

"What kind of question is that!" Snapped Harry, glaring at Malfoy.

"Answer the question," Said Malfoy calmly, narrowing his eyes. "And you will address me as professor or sir."

"Fine. Sir." Hissed Harry through clenched teeth. "I know what my friends have told me."

"That would be Mr Weasley then," Said Malfoy with a slight smirk. "You will join me for extra lessons on wizarding culture and society."

"What!" Harry yelled, "Why would I want to do that!"

"If you wish to save the wizarding world Mr Potter, then first you must learn about what it is you are saving."

Malfoy said this calmly, but he was looking intensely at Harry, trying to gauge his reaction. Harry seemed at a loss for words and only stated at Malfoy with a disbelieving expression.

"You will join me at 6 o'clock on Saturday evening, Mr Potter," Stated Malfoy, "Or do I need to give you detention for disobedience?"

"No sir, I'll be there," Replied Harry, his eyes narrowing at the threat.

"Then I will see you on Saturday, Mr Potter," Said Malfoy as he started to go through the papers on his desk.

Harry stood for a moment, caught off guard by the abrupt dismissal. Then turned and stalked from the room. He made his way to Gryffindor common room. As he entered he was immediately hailed by his friends who were lounging I chairs by the fire.

"So what happened then?" Asked Ron at once, with an intense expression on his face.

"I have to take extra lessons with Malfoy on Saturday nights," Replied Harry with a frown, as he collapsed into a chair.

"What!" Exclaimed Hermione, "Why? DADA is your best subject!"

"Yeah, well it seems that that Malfoy thinks that I don't know enough about the wizarding world," Said Harry with a sigh.

"You don't have to do that!" Exclaimed Ron, aghast at the thought of extra lessons. "And what about quidditch?"

"I don't have a choice. He said that he'd give me detention if I didn't. So I'd end up doing it anyway." Said Harry with a shake of his head. "And my lifetime ban on quidditch is still in effect."

"So tell Dumbledore, Harry," Said Hermione indignantly, "He'll put a stop to it."

"No. I don't want him interfering in my life again!" Snapped Harry. "He's done enough damage."

"Ok mate," Said Ron, trying to calm Harry down. "Just be careful, ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**; Neither Harry Potter nor any associated characters belong to me. All are the property of J.K. Rowling._

Information overload V2

Chapter3

The rest of the week passed quickly, and the following Saturday found Harry outside Lucius Malfoy's office just before 6 o'clock. Harry stood for a moment, reluctant to knock on the door. Then he sighed, thinking he may as well get it over with, he knocked.

"Enter," A voice called from within the room.

Sighing again Harry pushed the door open and walked in to find a very different office from how it had been with any of its previous occupants. The only word that Harry could think to describe it was opulent. The desk, situated to one side of the room, was made of walnut, worn smooth from many years of use. The chair, made from the same wood, was upholstered in royal blue leather. The room was lined with bookcases, so that none of the wall could be seen past them. The books resting on the shelves were uniformly bound in the same shade of royal blue as the chair; the titles were handwritten on the spines of the books in silver ink. There was a sitting area at the back of the room, featuring two chairs, once again in royal blue leather, and a coffee table. The floor was covered in a thick cream coloured carpet, and a thick fur rug was placed before the fire.

"So pleased you could join me, Mr Potter," Malfoy said, interrupting Harry's study of the room.

"Like I had a choice," Harry muttered looking towards Malfoy, and observing the set dining table. "What…?"

"Mr Potter, while we are in these sessions I expect you to behave politely," Malfoy interrupted Harry, reprimanding him for his muttered words. "Now, I shall explain what's going to happen. I shall teach you about culture and society. Each Saturday we shall speak of a different subject. We shall also dine together, at which point I shall teach you table manners. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Excellent. If you would sit, then we will begin," said Malfoy gesturing towards the chairs at the back of the room. When they were seated Malfoy started to speak again. "Tell me, what do you know of history?"

"About the goblin rebellions…" Harry started to say, but was cut off by Malfoy.

"No, that is not what I meant," Malfoy said in an overly patient tone. "Not wars, not conflict. The history of the wizarding people, of who they were and how they evolved."

"I… I don't know anything about that, sir," Said Harry, surprised at Malfoys words, and slightly ashamed at his own lack of knowledge.

"No matter," Said Malfoy looking at Harry with a calculating expression. "That is what you are here to learn. I shall start from the beginning. Do you know why wizards created their own society, separate from that of muggles?"

"The muggles persecuted the witches and wizards," Answered Harry, intrigued despite his efforts to the contrary. "They, the muggles, were afraid of them; they didn't understand how they could just make things happen."

"Indeed Mr Potter," Malfoy smiled at this answer. "It was during this time that the wizarding community learned an important lesson. Ignorance and lack of understanding, these things breed fear and prejudice. Now, let us continue this conversation as we dine."

Malfoy did continue to explain as they ate. He was only interrupted by questions from Harry, who was fascinated in spite of himself. Malfoy also injected the occasional comment or correction about how Harry was eating. All in all the evening went smoothly and despite his best efforts, Harry found himself looking forward to the next Saturday.

As he entered Gryffindor tower, he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him by the fire. They had been playing a game of wizard chess. Hermione looked relieved at the excuse to stop playing. He made his way over to join them.

"So how'd it go?" Asked Ron, leaning forward interestedly, completely forgetting about his game.

"Not too bad," Replied Harry evasively, not really wanting to admit that he had enjoyed it. "He talked about history."

"And I thought you'd dropped history of magic, mate," Said Ron, snorting with laughter. "Bad luck to be stuck with a bunch of boring lectures!"

"Ron! History is not boring, it's important!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Why?" Retorted Ron. "It's all in the past. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Well, it's not like I have a choice anyway," Interjected Harry, attempting to forestall a brewing argument. "I'm tired; I'll see you guy's tomorrow."

"Alright mate, we'll talk more tomorrow, yeah?" Ron called after him as he exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**; Neither Harry Potter nor any associated characters belong to me. All are the property of J.K. Rowling._

Information overload V2

Chapter4

Over the next few weeks Harry found himself enjoying his Saturday sessions with Lucius Malfoy more and more. He found that he had developed a respect for the man, especially after one discussion on the clash of wizarding and muggle cultures.

"But the muggle born witches and wizards are entitled to bring their interests and culture with them to their new lives," Harry protested. "You can't ask them to forget who they are.'

"Why not?" Argued Malfoy. "They chase to join this world. But reject our culture in favour of their own. The numbers of purebloods are declining, so by bringing their culture, they crush ours."

"The mix of the two creates a new culture. Isn't change good?" Responded Harry.

"Yes. When it brings progression," Countered Malfoy. "Our culture is not progressing. It's disappearing, muggle born witches and wizards do not bother to learn our culture, they simply impose theirs. I will fight to keep our culture alive!"

"Is that what this war is about for you?" Asked Harry, his eyes widening in understanding.

"Yes, Mr Potter" Replied Malfoy, speaking calmly at first. "As it is for most of us who are Death Eaters. We fight to preserve who we are, and will go to any lengths to ensure survival of that. For us and our children."

"Why can't it be done through politics?" Said Harry, slightly surprised at Malfoy's passionate statement.

"It would not happen that way. There are too many muggle loving fools in power. They would obstruct anything that we tried to do." Said Malfoy in an emotionless tone. "It has been tried before, in my grandfathers' time."

"Oh," Was the only thing that Harry said to that.

After that conversation, Harry's opinion of Malfoy started to change. He became friendlier, and found that he enjoyed being in Malfoy's company. Their sessions grew steadily more informal, Malfoy's lectures giving way to conversations as Harry became interested in the topics and began studying on his own, and Malfoy started calling Harry by his first name, though Harry continued to call Malfoy 'sir'. After Harry began to understand Malfoy, and his motivations, he found himself trusting the man. He did nothing without considering the full consequences, and very rarely lost his temper.

Malfoy's opinion of Harry had also begun to change during the weeks that they had been meeting. He learned that what he had heard of 'the-boy-who-lived' was often wrong. He found that once interested in a subject, Harry would absorb information like a sponge, and go out of his way to find out more. Malfoy discovered that he delighted in the young mans company, and was considering extending the amount of time they spent in their discussions, to take Harry to wizarding art galleries and concerts.

As time progressed, he did just that. Sporting events and an introduction to wizarding architecture and literature were also included into these trips. It was on one of these trips that Harry decided to bring up something that had been bothering him.

"Mr Malfoy," Harry was slightly hesitant to bring up this subject, but continued regardless. "Does Professor Dumbledore know about these trips? I sort of expected him to object before now."

"I wondered how long it would take for you to ask me that," Malfoy smiled at Harry, "He knows about our 'lessons', but as you haven't complained to him there is nothing that he can do about it. As for these trips, well, he wouldn't give his permission for you to leave the castle, so I took a few precautionary measures."

"What kind of measures?" Asked Harry, wanting to know what could fool the headmaster.

"A few warding spells on my rooms, to prevent anyone, even a house elf from entering until I give my leave," Malfoy leaned back in his seat with a self satisfied smirk on his face. "I also imbued two objects with our magical signatures. If the old fool scans for either one of us then he will believe that we are safely in the castle."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. He knew that if Malfoy was going to harm him, then he wouldn't do it when anyone could tie it to him. So he sat back in his seat to wait for the second act of the play that they were seeing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**; Neither Harry Potter nor any associated characters belong to me. All are the property of J.K. Rowling._

Information overload V2

Chapter5

It was the weekend before Christmas. Ron and Hermione had both gone home to spend the holiday with their families. Leaving Harry by himself, the only 6th year Gryffindor. Ron had asked Harry to come to the Burrow for the holidays, but Dumbledore had intervened, saying that it wasn't safe for Harry to leave the protection of the castle.

Harry's weekly meeting with Lucius Malfoy was still scheduled, as Draco was spending the holiday with his mother and her family. Lucius had opted to stay at Hogwarts. Harry arrived slightly early, as he didn't have much else to do. He knocked on the door and waited for the answering call before entering.

"Hello Harry, you're early," Said Malfoy from behind the desk. Then seeing Harry's worried expression he added; "It's ok, I've just finished grading some papers."

"Ok sir," Said Harry, looking relieved. "What's today's topic?"

"Marriage and bonding ceremonies," Malfoy answered the question with a small smile for the evident enthusiasm. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you," Said Harry as he took a seat and waited for Malfoy to join him. "Do all purebloods have arranged marriages?"

"No Harry," Malfoy was caught slightly off guard at the sudden question, but recovered quickly. "Some join in love matches. Though it's unusual."

"Fair enough," Said Harry, eager for more information. "Was your marriage a love match?"

"Slow down Harry," said Malfoy, smiling inwardly at the enthusiasm. "No, Narcissa and I had an arranged marriage. Though we are fond of each other."

"Ok," Said Harry frowning slightly. "So how are they arranged?"

"The parents of each prospective partner meet to decide if they are compatible. If it is agreed, then conditions are set, and a pre-nuptial agreement is drawn up." Explained Malfoy. Then each partner is taught how to please their future spouse."

"What do you mean please?" Asked Harry curiously.

"They are taught everything, from how to run a house or business, how to dress, to how to please their partner in bed," Replied Malfoy.

"So kind of like your teaching me?" Asked Harry.

"Similar to, yes," Malfoy nodded in agreement, another smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Harry appeared to be deep in thought. He suddenly looked up, meeting Malfoys stormy grey eyes with his own brilliant green ones.

"Will you teach me?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Teach you what, Harry?" Malfoy queried, confused.

"How… um. How to please you in bed?" Harry blurted out, blushing. His eyes were still locked on Malfoy's. "Please sir."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Malfoy was both surprised by the request and amused by the blush that accompanied it. "It wasn't long ago that you wouldn't trust me enough to pass you a plate."

"I'm sure, sir," Harry said, his blush fading only slightly.

"If you are sure about this, then please call me Lucius," Said Malfoy with a smile, touched at the trust the young man was showing in him. At Harry's nod, he gestured to the thick rug on the floor. "Please kneel there. Don't worry, we'll take things slowly."

Harry walked to the rug and knelt facing the fire. He was starting to feel nervous, waiting for Malfoy… Lucius to do something. Lucius walked around Harry and knelt face to face with him.

"Have you ever been kissed, Harry?" Asked Lucius softly.

"Once, just once. Last year," Replied Harry, his nervousness growing.

"Ok, relax," Said Lucius gently, seeing how tense Harry was. "Try to follow what I do."

Harry nodded and tried to calm down. Lucius lifted a hand and brought it to Harry's cheek, then leaned forward and brushed his lips, feather-light, over Harry's, before pulling back slightly to study Harry's face. After a moment their lips met again, more fully this time. Lucius slipped his tongue between the slightly parted lips and into Harry's mouth. As Lucius explored with his tongue, Harry tentatively brought his own tongue to meet Lucius', as they touched Harry could feel Lucius smile against his mouth, encouraging him to continue.

Lucius pulled back from the kiss, both men were flushed and panting slightly. Lucius began to slowly remove Harry's clothing, folding each piece and placing it out of the way. Once he had finished with Harry's clothes, he repeated the process with his own clothing. Soon both were naked, Lucius leaned in to capture Harry's lips once more, bringing one hand up to lay on his cheek, while the other hand trailed down his neck and chest, before coming to rest on his waist. Harry's hands came up hesitantly to touch Lucius' shoulders. When Lucius pulled Harry closer, his hands slid around Lucius' neck and tangled in his hair.

Lucius slowly slid his hand between Harry's legs and start to run his hand up and down his penis, Harry's breathing increased in speed as Lucius hand upped its pace. Lucius leaned in to kiss Harry again, who responded almost desperately. He bit Lucius' lip slightly as he hit his climax and finally came. Lucius withdrew his face slightly from Harry's and smiled.

Lucius muttered a spell under his breath, while his hand moved away from Harry's penis, towards his arse, and then slid a finger into him. Harry stiffened slightly in surprise, and then relaxed again. The finger was covered in a slick, cold gel, making it easier to move into Harry's body. Lucius moved his finger inside, trying to find the prostate. Harry suddenly gasped and tensed. Lucius smiled and added another finger, beginning to stretch Harry, readying him for what was to come next. Harry wriggled a bit at this. Lucius removed his fingers, and coated his penis in the same slick gel that had been on his fingers.

"Are you ready for this?" Queried Lucius. Harry looked into Lucius' clear grey eyes and nodded.

Lucius entered Harry's arse in one movement, then paused. Harry grimaced in pain and breathed deeply, trying to become accustomed to the sensation. Lucius began moving slowly in and out, Harry gasped as Lucius hit his prostate and began to move his hips in time with Lucius' thrusts.

As their movements grew faster Lucius took Harry's penis in his hand and began pumping it in time with their movements. Both were crying out rhythmically, working their way towards their mutual climax. Both came at the same time, crying out wordlessly. Lucius collapsed, panting, on top of Harry. They lay in each other's arms contentedly, before Lucius rolled off Harry.

"Lucius?" Harry said the name nervously, as if expecting to be reprimanded.

"Yes Harry?" The blond man replied in a gentle voice.

"Will you take me to Voldemort?" Harry asked his voice more steady now. He rolled onto his side so he was looking Lucius in the eyes.

"No. Why do you ask that?" Said Lucius, looking slightly hurt.

"I want you to," Said Harry. "I want to help you fight. I've been thinking about this for a while now. I didn't have the information to make my own choice before. Now I do. This is what I choose, this is what I want."

"If that is what you want Harry, I will," Lucius agreed, looking slightly relieved. "I thought you didn't trust me for a moment."

"I do trust you," stated Harry firmly. "But I do think that you had turning me in mind when you started this little endeavour. Why else would you have bothered?"

"You happen to be right about that," Said Lucius with a laugh. "But as long as you don't hold that against me, would you like to continue your lessons now that there is no alternative agenda to distract us?"

"Definitely," Replied Harry, grinning and pulling Lucius in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**; Neither Harry Potter nor any associated characters belong to me. All are the property of J.K. Rowling._

Information overload V2

Chapter6

The new term soon started, bringing with it a flood of noisy, boisterous students. This effectively shattered the peace that had held sway at the school for the holidays. The return to relative normality felt strange to Harry. He felt that things should have changed, because he knew that they had, even if no-one else did.

On the first evening that everyone was back the whole of Gryffindor tower seemed to be in the common room, it was full to bursting. Ron and Hermione were in there favorite chairs by the fire talking with Harry.

"At least your extra lessons with Malfoy stopped over the holiday," Ron said to Harry as he slouched down in his chair. "Even if you couldn't come to the Burrow."

"Actually, I still had them," Harry said, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "Malfoy stayed here over Christmas, and I didn't have anything better to do, so I went."

"Bad luck, mate!" Ron said sympathetically. "So Malfoy can't stand his sons company either? Can't say that I blame him."

"Don't know about that," Mumbled Harry. "He never mentioned why he was staying. Just that he was."

"What do your lessons consist of?" Asked Hermione with interest. "You haven't really mentioned it since your first one."

"A whole bunch of different stuff," Answered Harry, sitting up and looking at Hermione. "You wouldn't believe the amount of information there is on wizarding culture and society."

"Can you tell me some of it?" said Hermione earnestly, leaning forward. "It sounds fascinating."

"Sure," Replied Harry with a shrug, grinning at her enthusiasm. "Maybe Ron can help me explain some things?"

"No can do, mate," Said Ron shaking his head. "Don't know anything about it."

"But you're a pureblood!" Protested Hermione. "Surely you were raised with the knowledge?"

"Not really," Said Ron, frowning. "Dad's always been a bit muggle obsessed and didn't really teach us wizarding traditions and stuff. Mum's always busy with so many kids to look after. I guess she never got round to it."

"Maybe you should listen too," Said Hermione frowning at Ron. Ron looked like he wanted to protest, but never got the chance to get the words out.

"It's not just Ron," Harry cut in on the pending argument. "A lot of students don't know, muggle born, half-blood and even purebloods like Ron. The knowledge is dying out."

"That's awful!" Hermione exclaimed, her face registering horror at the thought of loosing knowledge.

"There's not a lot that we can do about it," Said Harry shaking his head and scowling.

"Maybe there is," Said Hermione, her expression becoming determined and thoughtful.

"Not another society like spew!" Cried Ron with a theatrical groan.

"For the last time Ronald Weasley, it is S.P.E.W. not _spew_!" Hermione snapped "And no, I was thinking more along the lines of using the D.A. We could call a meeting to see who's interested, and spread the word to gather new recruits. Keeping up the defense training might be a good idea. We could combine the lessons. Of course we'll ask for permission from Professor Dumbledore"

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry wasn't very enthusiastic about asking Dumbledore for anything. "I just hope that he doesn't want someone to watch us."

"Don't worry, Harry," Beamed Hermione. "We're not doing anything dangerous, so he has no reason to appoint a chaperone."

Hermione appeared to be really excited about the idea. Ron shook his head in disbelief, but then smiled and agreed that it was worth a try. Harry just grinned, happy at the thought that he could show others the world that he had promised to fight for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday came around before a D.A. meeting could be arranged. Harry had decided not to tell Lucius about Hermione's idea. After all, it might amount to nothing. They were staying at Hogwarts this week. Each sat in a chair, facing each other. For a while they sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts

"I won't take you to the Dark Lord yet," Said Lucius, breaking the silence. "I will write to him first, to let him know the situation."

"Ok," Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"As Dumbledore is monitoring my post, I will send the letter through Severus," Lucius was not speaking to Harry anymore, he was merely thinking out loud.

"Please don't," Said Harry with a frown. Lucius looked over at him, confused. "Don't tell Snape. I don't want him to know."

"This is no time to let petty rivalries influence your decisions," Lucius admonished. "Severus is the safest way to pass on a message."

"He's not," Harry said quietly, shifting slightly in his seat. "You know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Dumbledore's group of fanatics?" Sneered Lucius. "This has nothing to do with them."

"Snape's a member!" Snapped Harry, irritated at Lucius' attitude. "He's a spy."

"Really?" Lucius' eyes were sparkling dangerously. "I knew that he didn't have the stomach to do what is necessary. But I never thought he'd defect."

"He turned at the end of the last war," Said Harry, looking into Lucius' eyes. "Before Voldemort disappeared."

"I see, we will have to confirm your accusations," Lucius' face was expressionless; he seemed lost in thought for a few moments. "Until then, I shall find another way to contact the Dark Lord. Your change of heart shall be kept a secret until it is determined who is trustworthy."

Lucius stood and walked over to Harry, he took the young mans hands in his and drew him to his feet. He led Harry over to the fur rug and gently lowered him so that he was lying on his back with Lucius on top of him. Harry's heart was beating fast and his skin was flushed in anticipation. Lucius smiled at the youth beneath him before lowering his head and kissing him tenderly. He lifted his head again and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Let's forget about all this intrigue and continue with your lessons, shall we?" It was more of a statement than a question. But it was delivered with a smile that Harry couldn't help returning as he tangled his hands in Lucius' hair and pulled him down into a passionate embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; Neither Harry Potter nor any associated characters belong to me. All are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Information overload V2

chapter7

It was a few days before hermione managed to schedule a D.A. meeting. Not all of the members from the previous year turned up,but some who did come brought new people.  
All in all there were about the same number of people there.

"Hi everyone," Hermione greeted the assembled students. "Thanks for coming."

The chattering slowed and gradually stopped as Hermione spoke. They all looked expectantly at Hermione and Harry who were standing in front of them.

"I'm sure you've heard that we will be doing subjects other than defence this year,  
if you don't want to learn these thing then you can leave now," Harry paused to look at the students and guage their reaction to his statement. No-one moved, they just looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "Good. These meeting will be organised on an alternating basis. One session being practical defence application, the next meeting after will be a 'culture' lesson. Are there any problems with this, or questions?"

Harry looked around the room, scanning for any-one with a problem. Once again no-one moved or spoke, either to object or with question. He nodded in approval and looked over at Hermione who was still standing next to him. She gave him an encouraging smile and moved to sit with the other students.

"Ok then, We'll start with culture this time and defence next meeting," Harry looked around the assembled group. "Was anyone taught the old ways by their family?"

Several hands were raised, including Neville Longbottoms. Harry smiled at them and nodded.

"Fair enough, I'll go over the basic topic, then seperate into smaller group's to discuss the topic in more detail. All of those who were taught the old way's will circulate through the group's to answer any questions you may have. I will be doing the same." Harry looked around the room at the students gathered there. They were nodding and whispering to one-another. "Ok, if no-one has any problems, shall we begin?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was walking through Hogwarts grounds with Lucius at their next meeting. They walked in silence for the most part, there were students everywhere, enjoying the last of the day's sunshine. Slowly the students filtered out of the grounds, making their way into the great hall for dinner. As the last of the students dissapeared into the school Lucius broke the silence.

"Have you ever ridden a Horse Harry?" Lucius began to lead the way towards the forbidden forest.

"Um, not really," replied Harry as he followed Lucius. "The school thestral's once though, and a hippogriff."

Lucius had changed direction slightly now, moving around the forest towards the paddock where madame Maxime's Abraxan horses had been kept during the tri-wizard tournament.

"I have obtained permission from the headmaster to give you riding lessons," said Lucius as the paddock came into view. In the paddock, grazing placidly, stood two silver-grey winged horses. Harry couldn't help but stare as they approached the beautiful creatures.

"They are Granian's," said Lucius stroking one's nose gently. "This particular breed is very fast, which will be most useful to us in our task today."

"Why is that?" asked Harry, still staring with rapt fascination at the horses.

"They will take us to the Dark Lord," replied Lucius, looking at Harry with a smile.  
"Mount up, I will teach you as we ride."

Harry looked up at Lucius and smiled, before climbing gracelessly onto one of the horses,  
who stood surprisingly still as he clambered up. They took off from the ground at a trot, with Lucius calling instructions to Harry as they rode. Soaring over the forbidden forest and away from Hogwarts. Leaving both student's and teacher's unaware of their absence, still eating in the great hall. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; Neither Harry Potter nor any associated characters belong to me. All are the property of J.K. Rowling.

I am so so sorry. no excuses. Just a lack of inspiration... sorry again.

The island in this chapter came from an anime film called Laputa; castle in the sky. I totally recomend it, it's brilliant.

Information overload V2

Chapter8

The winged horses approached a storm centering on a towering cloudbank. The wind was getting stronger,  
and gusty, almost knocking Harry from his seat a few times. Harry was now slightly more comfertable on his steed,  
but was by no means proficient. Lucius still called instructions to him as they flew. Harry was eyeing the storm rather nervously, and clinging a bit tighter to his horse.

"Shouldn't we turn around or land or something?" He asked Lucius, eyes still fixed on the storm.

"No Harry," Lucius replied smiling at the young man. " This is our destination!"

With that decleration Lucius looped his reigns onto the pommel of his saddle, maintaining his balence and directing has horse with his knees. He drew his sleeve away fom his left arm, revealing his dark mark, and touched the tatoo with his wand. As soon as Lucius did this the wind, wich had been getting much stronger as the approached the storm started to die down, and the bank of cloud began to dissapate.

Harry couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips as the parted. An island was within the clouds, floating in the sky.  
As the winged horses swooped down towards the island, they could see a village, with two stable blocks. One housing different breeds of  
winged horse, the other hippogriffs.

As they landed Harry looked up at the sky and saw the clouds gathering again, and start to swirl around the floating island.

"The break in the storm only lasts a short time," Lucius commented. Looking at Harry with some amusement at the wide eyed expression  
that the young man was sporting.

"How..?" Harry seemed too stunned to form a complete scentance.

Lucius laughed. "It's a combination of runes, carved in the rock of the island, a ritual performed by a group of seven witches and wizards  
and a spell cast with the powers of the seven wiches and wizards merged together and channeled through one of them. It's rather complicated."

"I can imagine... wait! How many people know about this place? Are all the deatheaters here?"

"No Harry. The only people who know about this place are the ones who raised it, and now you."

"Oh. Who raised it?"

"The Dark Lord, Narcissa, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rastaban Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Theodore Nott Senior and myself."

"Oh," Harry seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Come," Lucius started to lead his horse away. "We must stable the horses."

Harry hurried to follow Lucius towards the stables housing the winged horses. Lucius talked Harry through settling his horse and cleaning and feeding it.  
Despite the reassurance of Lucius' calm voice Harry was feeling more and more nervous as time moved on. He knew that once they were finished with the horses  
it would be time to meet with Voldemort. They were done all too soon for Harry's taste. Lucius beckoned for Harry to follow, and he did without a word. Together  
they walked from the stables to the little village and approached a structure that was set a little apart from the others. Lucius knocked at the door and opened it  
without waiting for an answer. He ushered Harry in, then with a parting squeeze to his shoulder shut the door, leaving Harry alone with the Dark Lord.

"Come in," the voice came from Harry's right making him jump in surprise. It was the same voice that he had heard less than a year previously.  
Though without the edge of insanity that had been there before. The pale figure of the dark lord swept across the room and seated itself in one of a pair of armchairs  
in the centre of the room.

"Sit with me Harry Potter," Voldemort spoke a second time. "Don't keep me waiting."

Harry took a deep breath and walked across the room. Hesat gingerly on the edge of the seat, very uneasy with the presence of the dark lord.

"It might be advisable to keep breathing," Voldemort suggested with a hint of a smirk on his lips. Harry let out the breath he had still been holding  
and flushed with embarisment.

"I was informed by Severus that Lucius was trying to corrupt you," Voldemort said all traces of the smirk had vanished. "I never thought that he would succeed."

"I wouldn't say corrupted," Harry said swallowing convulsivly as he met Voldemorts eyes.

"Please, continue,"

"You can't make a decision based on one side of an argument. Thats what i did, no-one ever told me why you fight. I just assumed, all of us, me and my  
friends assumed that you were just terrorists. With no reason to fight other than to cause suffering. We... I was wrong."

"Indeed, now what do you propose to do with this new found enlightenment?"

"If I could... Um... Would you let me help?"

"Do you mean you want to change sides?" Voldemorts gaze suddenly grew more intense. Harry just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He threw himself  
Back in his chair when Voldemort started laughing. still the unnerving high pitched laughter that haunted his dreams but this time without the coldness and with genuine  
amusement laced through it. The laughter abrubtly stopped.

"Welcome to the Death Eaters Harry Potter."


End file.
